An alternate reality
by Sylene Bloodrose
Summary: What if Madara never existed and Orochimaru had died the day the third broke in to his lab? What would be different? Just about everything. Follow the life of Naruto Namikaze and his friends as a new evil rises and threatens their perfect world.
1. Prologue

Diclamer: I do not own Naruto or eny of its characters

clamer: I do Howaver own my OCs

* * *

Prologue

"You can do this; just a little further." Minato's hands were placed on his wife's stomach, as he tries desperately to keep her seal from unraveling

any further. "I'm trying, Minato-Kun." Kushina's voice was a whisper but still strange. Pregnancy has always been hard for a Jinchuuriki, it caused

thereseals to weaken to a dangerous point. Kushina was giving birth to their first born son, Naruto. Minato thought the council was overreacting

by having Kushina give berth outside of the village. The more time that past the more he began to realize that they might have had a point. After

a long painful wait, Naruto was finally born. Minato held his son for the first time, "Minato, his beautiful." Kushina whispered just loud enough for

Minato to here. "Kushina-Chan you need to work on rebuilding your seal." Minato said as Naruto fell asleep in his arms. Kushina nodded her head

and began rebuilding her seal. A bad feeling took a hold of Minato, frightening him. He looked around the large room, looking for something out of

the ordinary. Minutes past, but nothing happened. The bad feeling vanished as quickly as it came. '_What was that? Where did that bad feeling come_

_ from? I don't sense any chakra outside, so I wander if….' _"Minato-kun what's wrong." Kushina's worried voice pulled Minato out of his deep thought.

"It's nothing Kushina-Chan, just thinking." Kushina looked A lot better, the seal almost stable. Minato looked back at the little bundle in his arms.

He had both Minato's blond hair and blue eyes. He also had three whisker marks on each cheek. '_That must be a side effect of Kushina-Chan being_

_ the nine tailed_ Jinchuuriki.' Minato thought. Minato turned around faced the two Anbu that was silently watching the whole time. "Everything is

stable now; let's head back to the village." One of the two picked up Kushina. "Ok hokage-sama." As they headed back to the village, Minato's

gaze kept moving from Kushina, who was being carried bridal still by one of the Anbu, and little baby Naruto in his arms. '_This is the beginning of a_

_ new family, I can't be leave I'm already a father, I will always love you my little Naruto.' _

_

* * *

_

Sorry that the proloue is so short; i'll try making the chapters langer. This is just my second fanfiction so be nice and blease rewiew.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_

* * *

_

_The door to a large house sled open as a small figure sneaked inside. He was almost to the stairs when the light came on. "Naruto where have you been,_

_ I was worried sick about you," Yelled an angry red headed woman from behind. Slowly facing his mother, Naruto replied, "I'm sorry mom. I was out_

_ training with my friends and I lost trace of time." Naruto gave his big fox smile and scratched the back of his head. Letting out a huge sigh, Kushina let_

_ herself calm down. "I understand Naruto, but please try to be on time next time." After Naruto Nodded a yes, Kushina walked up the stair case and_

_ vanished onto the houses second story. Naruto desisted to have a quick meal and go to bed. When Naruto entered the kitchen he saw his older brother_

_ setting at the table eating a piece of toast. He wasn't really his older brother; he was his adopted brother. Naruto knew him his whole life, so he saw him_

_ as an older brother. "Finally home now," The older brother said. He had bright blue eyes and long blond hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. "Yes,_

_ I'm home Deidara." Naruto replied walking over to the cabinet. After fixing himself some instant ramen, Naruto sat down next to Deidara and started_

_ eating. "So was Hinata there." Deidara asked smiling. Looking away blushing, Naruto said, "She was but she had to go home early to train with her_

_ mom." Looking back at Deidara, Naruto continued, "Hinata's mom is so cool; you know with her paper jutsu. Hinata is just so amazing with her_

_ Byakugan and paper jutsu, not to mention her sweet, shy personality." Naruto had lost himself will talking. Deidara was giggling like crazy. "You really_

_ like her don't you?" Naruto looked away again. "Maybe" With this said, Naruto cleaned up and went to bed._

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke jumped through his opened window. He thought he was so smart by leaving his window opened; he did this every time so he can sneak in_

_ without getting in trouble. It's hard getting away with things when you have two older brothers. Their names are Itachi and Haku. Haku was his adopted_

_ brother; Itachi was on a mission in the water country when he first meets Haku. He felt bad for him and decided to bring him back to the village with_

_ him. Sasuke was too young to understand at the time, but now that he thinks about it, the more it shocks him that his father, _Fugaku, had agreed to

adopted Haku into the family; it just wasn't heard of. Snapping out of his thoughts Sasuke opened his door, only to run into Itachi. "Thought you

can get away with being late, didn't you little brother." Itachi said smiling. "Why don't you move out and leave me alone." Sasuke really didn't

mean it to sound rood, but Itachi is 18 and still living there. Itachi's smile got creepy "You want tell mom or dad will you." Sasuke asked nervously.

Itachi wasn't a snitch or anything, but when it came to that smile, you never knew what he will do. "I'm not going to rat you out Sasuke, but try

to be nicer in the future." Sasuke didn't bay him no mind; Itachi was always saying that but never did anything. Sasuke was lucky that his parents

were away on a mission, so he didn't have to come up with a lie to explain why he didn't tell them he was home. The bad part was that Haku was

also on a mission. Haku was always helping him out; he was an older brother that he didn't mind. After taking a shower, Sasuke changed into his

sleep clothes, and went to bed. As he was laying there he couldn't stop himself from thinking, 'Sakura should be back tomorrow.' Sakura has

been away traveling with her grandmother, Lady Tsunade, for the past year and a half. She was one of the only girls in their class that wasn't all

over him. That's why he can't wait for her to get back. Sakura is smart, strange, and has a good heart. He knew Sakura was learning basic

medical ninjutsu and basic genjutsu. He knows she likes him, but she keeps it to herself. She understands that drooling over him would only

distract her from her training. Sasuke respects her for that. The last thing he thought before he fell asleep was, 'I hope I pass the graduation

exam tomorrow.'

* * *

It was dark when Sakura made it back to the hotel that she, her grandma, and older sister Mio was staying. "You're late!" Tsunade said as she

entered. "Sorry grandma, I was just picking up sum healing herbs." Sakura replied, holding out a bag. "That's ok; just don't let it happen again."

After handing Tsunade the bag, Sakura asked, "Where's Mio?" Mio is fifteen and on the same team as Haku Uchiha and Deidara Namikaze. There

sensei is Konan, Hinata's mom. Minoka has been filling in for Mio while they've been gone. Minoka is Nagato's daughter, and she also has the

rinnegan "She's getting everything packed," Tsunade replied. "I can't wait to get back to the village grandma. We've been gone too long." Sakura

sat down next to Tsunade. "I know what you mean. I know Nawaki and Don are missing me." Nawaki almost died on a mission when he was

little, and Don is her husband, he almost died to, but Tsunade was able to save his life. "Plus if we get back to the village tonight, then I will be

able to take the academy's graduation exam." Right when she said that, Mio entered the room her back pack on. Mio has blue eyes and lavender

hair. "Everything's ready for us to go," Mio said walking to the door. Sakura said thank you and got her bag and Tsunade's. When everyone was

ready they headed out into the night, striate for the hidden leaf village.

* * *

Here's chapter 1, hope you like it. Please read and **review.**


End file.
